


Love Island: The 100

by grassyrabbit



Series: Reality TV x The 100 [1]
Category: Love Island (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, bellarke fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassyrabbit/pseuds/grassyrabbit
Summary: Clarke doesn’t know why she’s here. Really. Wells signed her up for this stupid TV show (that she was secretly obsessed with last year) and now she can’t get out of it or end up being sued.Now she's surrounded by hot singles ready to mingle, will she find love or get mugged off?Roughly weekly updates! I'm a little rusty so the writing is getting better as the story goes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully first multi chap fic of many! First time taking on something this big so please be nice! Also open to constructive criticism in the comments.

Clarke doesn’t know why she’s here. Really. Wells signed her up for this stupid TV show (that she was secretly obsessed with last year) and now she can’t get out of it or end up being sued. Admittedly she is more covered up than the rest of the girls, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a sheer cover up on top of her bikini, but she still feels extremely exposed. Four or five mostly naked guys are about to be paraded in front of her and the girls standing beside her she just met; Octavia, Harper and Fox. 

“Alright girls, who’s ready to get some boys in here!” Caroline, the host, asks us. To which the girls are (contractionally) obliged to ‘wooo’ at. “Say hello to Atom!”  
A young guy walks out with black quaffed hair, light blue shorts, a smirk and a six pack. “Hi girls, how we feeling?” Atom winks in Octavia’s direction in particular and she shoots back a grin.

“Ok girls, if Atom floats your boat please step forward.” Octavia and Fox take a step forward. Atom chooses Octavia and goes to stand next to her.

“We now officially have our first couple of Love Island season 5! Next up is Finn!” Finn walks down from the house, long hair somehow not getting caught in his eyes. While he’s not usually the type she would go for, Clarke is attracted to him. 

“Hey girls, lovely to meet you all.” Caroline asks the girls to step forward and Clarke goes for it. She was the only one but that doesn’t bother her, and it doesn’t seem to bother Finn either as his smile gets bigger. 

He chooses her and stands by her side, wrapping an arm around her as they take a photo together. “I’m really glad you stepped forward for me,” he tells her.   
Clarke smiles back at him, and she’s won’t lie, she was getting some butterflies. “You were the first guy I stepped forward for.”

“Yeah, out of two, what a compliment,” he says sarcastically.

“I think it is,” she replies and faces Caroline again as she announces the next boy, Monty. 

Monty, a lanky boy, walks out looking nervous but still smiling. Harper steps forward for him. Before he makes his choice Caroline asks, “Harper, so do you like the look of Monty then?”

Harper smiles, “Yeah, he’s cute, and he seems like a good guy so I’d really like to get to know him.” Clarke can’t be sure but Monty may be blushing. Monty obviously chooses Harper, leaving only Fox without a partner.

“Aw that’s cute, but guys I’m a bit disappointed, you’re all being so well behaved. But maybe the next guy will turn up the heat, let’s meet our new hunk, Bellamy!” Straight away Octavia starts fake gagging. She walks over to the bushes and starts pretending to heave into them. Bellamy jogs down the steps smiling and shaking his head. “Shut up O,” he says in his deep voice that’s doing things to Clarke. He’s wearing a muted orange Hawaiian shirt, a few buttons undone, looking a bit nervous as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Do either of you want to tell your fellow islanders what’s going on here?” Caroline asks Bellamy and Octavia. 

“This boof head is my overprotective brother,” Octavia turns and tells the girls specifically.

“And this dweeb is my baby sister,” Bellamy announces. Clarke doesn’t have any siblings so seeing this kind of exchange is always endearing to her. 

In all honesty, Clarke would step forward if she wasn’t already coupled up with Finn but she really wants to be as honourable as she can on this show. As much as she is trying to make the best of a bad situation and potentially find a boyfriend (or girlfriend), she wants to be really mindful of other people’s feelings. So that means Fox is the only girl that steps forward for Bellamy. He couples up with Fox. 

“So, now that everyone is coupled up, I thought I might just bring in one more boy. Say hi to John, also known as Murphy!”

Murphy makes his way down to Caroline. “Happy to be hear Murphy?” Caroline asks.

“It’s a pleasure Caroline,” Murphy replies sarcastically. This really doesn’t seem like his scene. 

“So girls, make sure you get a chance to get to know Murphy before the first recoupling ceremony because staying single is dangerous in this game!”  
…  
“So Murphy, what the hell are you doing on this show?” Clarke asks Murphy as they are lounging by the pool, Finn and Monty and Harper sitting with them. 

“I lost a bet,” he says with a straight face, making Harper laugh. “No really, I lost a bet so my friends signed me up. How about you Clarke? You don’t seem like the kind of girl that would sign up for this.”

“Is that meant to be a compliment?” Clarke asks smiling.

“Yes,” Murphy deadpans.

“Wells, my best friend, signed me up pretending to be me, and then when I tried to pull out they said there was something in the contract that wouldn’t let me.”

“Wait, so you don’t want to be coupled up with me right now?” Finn pipes up.

“Nah, but now I’m here I might as well stay,” Clarke joked. 

Clarke sees Octavia and Fox making their way down to the couches.   
“Hey everyone,” Octavia says as she takes a seat by Clarke’s feet. “It’s girl time boys, so get outta here.” 

“Okay okay, I can take a hint,” Murphy says as he gets up. Finn gets up as well but he just runs five meters and jumps in the pool. Monty eases in after him and Murphy reluctantly joins them. 

“So girls, how are we feeling in our pairs? Harper?” Octavia asks.

“Monty is so cute, really. And he’s so nice, just to everyone. I think he’s still in his shell a little bit but I think once he steps out we’ll see a whole different side to him.” Harper is gushing really. Like it’s early but it is already so clear that she really likes him. “How about you Octavia?”

“Atom is hot. Not going to lie here. I’m just going to have some fun, see where things go, like it’s the first day, no one has any clue where anything is going.”  
“Yeah, that’s exactly right.” Clarke joins in, “I mean I feel like Finn and I are vibing but it’s literally been a few hours so it’s way too early to start making out on national TV.”

“Fair. Point.” Octavia says. “Ok, now Fox I’m going to give you like 30 seconds to talk about how hot my brother is and then we’re moving on.”

“Oh, I will need more than 30 seconds,” Fox says. “Forget about it being to early to make out, I’m ready to do more than that, and then I don’t really care if I stay.” Clarke was laughing at that. 

“Ew, but also I’m gonna try to be the ultimate wing woman here, would either of you two have stepped forward if you weren’t already coupled up?”

Harper immediately responds, “Yes.”

“Clarke?”

Teh answer is definitely. But she just says, “Probably.”

Octavia looks at her slyly, “Sure, sure.” 

“Personality is just such an important factor for me in how attractive someone seems, and I haven’t had a conversation with him yet.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Octavia says.   
…  
“Whooooooooo!!!!!!” Octavia, Harper and Fox yell as they down their third glass of champagne at the opening night party. It is actually a lot of fun, more than Clarke was expecting. It feels like she’s known these guys for years, even though she hasn’t had a one-on-one conversation with most of them. She’s been having a great time dancing but eventually the night dies down a bit and everyone starts chatting again. 

The other girls are chatting as Octavia sits in Atom’s lap, sipping on her next glass. Clarke is with the rest of the guys in the kitchen, sitting on the bench as Murphy tries to teach Monty how to cook ‘the best quesadillas north of Mexico’.  
Bellamy comes to lean against the bench next to her, bringing Clarke a freshly opened cruiser. “You don’t need a cooking lesson?” Clarke asks Bellamy.  
“Ha, no. I can cook.”

“You can cook better than the best quesadillas north of Mexico.”

“Not to brag, but yeah.” 

“And you like cruisers?”

“They taste yummy.”

That makes Clarke laugh, “Yummy?” She shakes her head and takes a sip.

“Hey, I’m secure enough in my masculinity to drink cruisers and admit they’re yummy.”

“My man,” Clarke says and clinks drinks with him. “You having a good time so far?”

“Yeah I guess, these guys already feel like close friends.”

“Yeah definitely. And I really love your sister by the way.”

“Yeah, so do I.” He smiles, and Clarke can tell it’s really genuine. He loves Octavia so much. “Not too crash hot on Atom though.”

“You don’t like him?”

“He’s alright. I haven’t really spoken to him that much. He could just be too intimidated to talk to the older brother, but he doesn’t seem to be looking for anything too serious. I just know that O falls hard and fast, and I’m a bit worried that she’s going to get hurt.”

“I don’t think you need to be too worried yet. Judging by how quickly last season moved, I think there will be plenty of boys chasing after her and it would be pretty hard to pin her down.”

“I don’t know if I should be relieved or more concerned.” 

“Relieved definitely.” 

“Ok good.” There’s a comfortable pause for a second as they watch and laugh at Monty attempt to slide the quesadilla onto the plate and absolutely destroy it. 

“Are we friends now?” Bellamy asks

“I guess we are,” Clarke says and leans into him. Just from this first conversation, she feels so at home with Bellamy. Almost as comfortable as she feels around Wells. Looking out at her new friends sitting under the twinkle lights hanging from the trees, she can’t help but feel like it’s the beginning of something great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from where we left off. I know it might look a bit Flarkey in this chap but don't worry guys, there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

When Clarke climbs into bed, Finn is already there. He turns to face her with a smile as she lies down.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Clarke says, but she can’t help the grin that appears on her face. 

“Like what?” he asks innocently. 

“Like that.” He just looks at her more intimately. “You’re going to try something tonight, aren’t you.”

“No, I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he attempts to deny it.

“Oh my god. You’re hopeless. Ok, I’m building a pillow wall.” He starts laughing at her.

“Seriously?” he asks incredulously.

“Yep.” Clarke lines up the extra pillows on the bed in between them. 

“There,” she says when she’s finished. “Now I can trust you.” 

When the lights go out he moves the top pillow and whispers to her. “Clarke.”

She twists her body so she’s looking in his direction. 

“Good night,” he says.

“Good night Finn.”

Clarke lets her head fall back against her pillow again, this time facing Finn.  
…  
It’s Day 2 and Clarke is sitting with the Blake’s next to the spa. Clarke can admit that Bellamy is looking all kinds of good. His toned arms are stretched out across the back of the couch, his skin already naturally tanned, and his smile looking even better behind a pair of classic sunglasses.

“So how’s things with Atom, Octavia?” Clarke asks.

“Ugh, can we please not talk about him,” says Bellamy.

“Oh come on Bell, I’m not a baby anymore.”

“Trust me, I know,” he says. “I just don’t like him.”

“Well, I don’t even know if I really like him yet,” Octavia admits. “How’s Finn, Clarke?”

Clarke starts smiling. “I think I like him.”

“What! Really!” Octavia asks excited. 

“Yeah, I think he’s a gentleman. He charming and fun to be around.” Bellamy looks at his feet as he listens. 

“So did you kiss him last night then?” Octavia asks. 

“No! It was only the first night.”

“Spoon then?”

“Nope, I put up a pillow wall.” 

Bellamy laughs, “A pillow wall?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want him trying anything.”

“I thought he was a gentleman?” he teases.

“He’s either a gentleman or a dickhead, I don’t know which yet.”

Octavia shakes her head at them. “I already love you, can we couple up?”

Clarke laughs, “I’m down if you are.”

They sit for a while longer and eventually they hear a lot of noise coming from the house. 

“What are those kids doing?” Bellamy questions.

“Dude, they’re like the same age as you,” Octavia retorts.

“I’m at least four years older than most of them.” 

Octavia shakes her head at him as they start to see the islanders and two newbies make their way down from the kitchen. 

“Wow, he’s hot,” Octavia says.

“She’s hot,” Clarke and Bellamy say in unison, earning a fist bump before they get up to meet the new islanders. The new islanders introduce themselves as Raven and Lincoln and everyone splits up into the girls and guys. 

“So Raven, is anyone here you’re type?” Harper asks her as the girls sit at the kitchen table. 

“I don’t really have a type. Being attracted to someone for me is so dependent on personality and how someone carries themself.”

“But are there any front runners? Don’t worry about who’s coupled up with who, I mean it’s only been a day,” Octavia encourages her. 

“Probably Finn and Bellamy at this point,” she says hesitantly. “That’s really just off first impressions. But what is everyone’s situation?”

Fox gives Raven the rundown of who’s coupled up with who and the romantic developments happening. Basically Fox and Bellamy are purely platonic, Murphy is single, Monty and Harper and Octavia and Atom are pretty solidly on a romantic path with Clarke and Finn not far off them. 

The girls decide it’s time to reunite with the boys so that Raven can get to know the entire group. As the girls get up to join the boys by the pool Raven pulls Clarke back for just a sec.   
“I just thought I’d let you know that if I get a date soon, I’m probably going to take Finn.” 

“Oh, yeah I figured, but thanks for telling me.” Clarke is surprised, it seems like common decency but not usually not everyone is so thoughtful on the show.   
“I just didn’t want anything coming between us becoming friends.”

“Don’t worry, I think we’ll be fine. And if Finn ends up liking you more, I’d rather know sooner than later.” 

“Awesome.” Raven flashes Clarke a glowing smile outlined in red lipstick as they go to join the rest of the islanders.  
…

“I got a text!” Lincoln calls out a couple hours after Raven and he entered the villa. Everyone rushes over to the firepit, Clarke gets up from where she was sitting with Murphy and Monty.   
“Read it out!” says Fox.

“Lincoln and Raven, please make your way to the hideaway with an islander of your choice. #firstdate #loveatfirstsight”

“Who are you going to take?” Harper asks.

Lincoln seems to know who he wants to choose but is a little hesitant, “Octavia, would you like to go on a date with me?” When Clarke looks at her, Octavia is beaming at him.   
“I’d love to,” she says.

“Finn, would you like to go with me?” Raven asks. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” he answers. 

Octavia pops up from where she was sitting, slides her arm through Ravens and sweeps her away to the house to choose an outfit. 

They’re only in there for about fifteen minutes, and as Clarke leaves the house from checking in on Raven and Octavia, she runs into Finn in the doorway. 

“Hey,” he says as she moves to the side to let him through. Instead of walking past her though he stops and faces her and her back hits the wall.

“Hey,” Clarke says quietly. Finn keeps moving in, pushing a piece of hair back from her face. He begins to lean in but pauses for a moment to whisper another “Hi.” Clarke is transfixed by his lips as he leans his head down all the way and kisses her. Clarke is surprised at first but ends up kissing him back and he cups her jaw with his hand. The kiss is brief but it was enough to put a blush on Clarke’s face.

Before she knows it he’s leaving her with a smirk on his face, telling her, “I just wanted you to know that you have nothing to worry about.” Clarke’s left flustered and can’t quite get her head around what happened yet.   
…

Despite the kiss that Clarke hasn’t told anyone about yet, she’s still nervous about Finn going on a date with Raven. Even from only knowing her for a few hours, Clarke can tell how amazing she is, and not to mention beautiful. She’s just sitting in the kitchen, drinking from her water bottle as Harper and Fox talk next to her. 

Octavia and Finn walk out from the house, both with smiles on their faces. When they see the girls in the kitchen they both walk over to them. “Harper!” Octavia yells excitedly at her, “You’re next!” 

Harper seems excited to be chosen so she goes with Fox and Octavia to go get dressed straight away. Finn comes to lean against the bench opposite her. 

“So, how did it go?” Clarke asks, trying to hide how uneasy she feels about it. 

“Like I said, you had nothing to worry about.”

“Really?” Clarke asks him.

“Really.” He checks to see that no one is around to watch them, and then he steps in between her legs and kisses her again. It was another relatively brief kiss, but Clarke’s glad for it. She doesn’t really want anyone else to know about what’s happening between them yet.   
…

Bellamy is going through a mix of feelings right now. He had a great time on his date with Raven as the second guy she chose. They get along really well but he does really see anything romantic developing between them. But you never know, there’s still a lot of time for things to change with anyone in the house. 

The door to the dressing room opens and out comes Octavia. She comes and sits next to him, crossing her legs and facing him. 

“What’s up?” he asks her.

“Not much, just wondering why you’re so sad. Did you not like you’re date with Raven?”

“No, I did. We had fun but I think we’re more friends than anything else. But I’m not bothered by that.”

“Then what is bothering you? Come on, something is.”

“Ok, fine.” His body visibly sags. “I, uh, I probably shouldn’t be telling you, but I saw Clarke and Finn kissing earlier today.”

“What! Why didn’t I know this already!”

“So she hasn’t told you.”

“No. Definitely not.” And then a lightbulb clicks in her head, “So you like Clarke then?”

He looks away from her. “A little, I guess. I don’t know.”

“Aw, Bell!” She shakes his arm. “Don’t worry, I don’t think Finn and her will last.”

“Why do you say that?” Bellamy looks at her quizzically.

“I just don’t see them together,” she shrugs.

“How about you then? How was your date with Lincoln? I didn’t really get to see you in between our dates.” Bellamy was telling the truth when he said he doesn’t see her as a baby anymore. Of course he wants to look after her, but he wants her to find love and be happy as well. 

“It was really good. I mean really good.” He can see how animated she became when she started talking about Lincoln. “He’s such a gentlemen, not that I really care about that sort of thing. I don’t think gentleman is the right word, I think he’s just a man. A real man who has perspective, and is ready to communicate and find his person. Which could be me. At least I feel like it could at this point.” 

“So you really like him then.” They’re both smiling. There was something about Atom that just didn’t sit right with Bellamy, but Lincoln seems like a good guy. A guy he could have a couple of beers with on the 4th of July. 

“Yeah, ok, don’t freak out about this, but we kinda kissed.”

“You kissed!” Ok, he’s not all the way out of overprotective brother mode yet and is trying to actively crush that side of him at the moment. He doesn’t want to ruin this experience for either of them.

“Oh calm down. Raven and Finn kissed as well.” It took a second for what Octavia said to register to both of them. “Oh my god, Finn kissed both of them. When did you see him kissing Clarke?”

“It was after his date with Raven. Like right after.”

“So you don’t think he told her then.”

“No.” He really doesn’t want this happening to Clarke. 

“We need to tell her.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to overwhelm her with both of us."

“I’ll just go quietly now and talk to her in the bathroom.” He nods as she gets up to go back into the house. When she steps into the dressing room all of the girls are still getting ready for the party that night, but Octavia was already ready. For the theme that night, everyone has to dress in all white. 

“Hey, Clarke, can you come help me in the bathroom for a sec?” Clarke gets up from her spot at the vanity.

“Yeah, sure.” She gets up, bringing her highlighter with her. As they are walking down the hallway she asks, “What do you need?”

“I just needed to chat with you for a sec.”

“What’s up?”

“So, I heard that you’ve been kissing Finn.” Clarke smiles. 

“Yeah, I have been.” She’s a bit concerned about how worried Octavia looks right now. “But only today. Why, is something wrong? I thought you’d be happy for me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier but-“

“No. It’s none of that. I would be happy for you normally. Just. When I was on my date with Lincoln today I could see where Raven and Finn were sitting, and they kissed aswell.”

“Wait, what?” Clarke is shocked. “That dickhead. I can’t believe him. He literally came right out, straight to me, after the date. He told me nothing happened. That I had nothing to worry about.” Clarke is really angry. He can’t just toy with people’s emotions like that. But she wants to make sure she knows the full story anyway. 

“I can’t believe he did this. I’m going to ask Raven about it.”

“Are you angry at her?”

“No, I just want to make sure I have the full story. But even if their kiss wasn’t out of context, he really should have told me straight away. Not kissed me.”  
“So you’re going to talk to Raven?” Clarke starts finishing her highlighter. 

“Yep. But not now. Give me like half an hour. I just need to process for a second and I’ll pull her aside during the party.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the most part, everyone has been having a great night. They’ve all been dancing by the pool, champagne flowing, with everyone looking hot in their all-white clothes. Clarke has been avoiding Finn, but the house only has so many people in it so when he asked her if something is up she said she’d have a chat with him later. Clarke has just been sticking to dancing with her girls, trying to put the ball of anxiety in her stomach to the back of her mind. 

Even though she thinks it’s still relatively early (they don’t let them see the time), everyone is starting to wind down with the dancing and now that she has a few glasses in her, Clarke feels like it’s time to talk to Raven. 

Clarke walks over to where Raven is talking with Monty, Harper sitting in his lap, and asks if she’d have a chat with her. 

“Of course,” Raven says and gets up straight away. They head over to the firepit and grab a seat, each of them with a glass of champagne. 

“So what’s going on?” Raven asks.

Clarke isn’t too sure how to begin. “I just want to start off by saying that I’m not here to start anything with you. I just want to know what the truth is.” Raven nods her head. 

“So, I heard from Octavia that you and Finn kissed on the date.”

“We did,” Raven replied hesitantly. “But if he hasn’t told you I don’t know if we should be the ones having this conversation.”

“This is where the problem is. Basically just before and as soon as he got out of your date he came straight up to me and kissed me.” Raven looks really surprised to hear that. 

“Wow. He told me on the date that there was nothing going on between you two at all.   
Otherwise I wouldn’t have kissed him back. Please believe me, I would never purposefully do that.” She looks really concerned.

“Don’t worry I believe you. He’s the one I’m angry at. “

“So he said nothing happened on our date?”

“Yep,” Clarke said.

“What the hell? Who thinks that they can get away with something like that in this house? There’s literally eleven people in here at the moment. Of course we were going to talk at some point.”

“Look, he’s an idiot. I’m just glad that we found out about it now and not further down the track when either of us had developed real feelings for him.”

“Thank god. I’m just really glad that this hasn’t come between us and that we can keep becoming friends.”

“Me too,” Clarke says and she leans in to give Raven a hug. “You can come talk to me any time about anything.”

“Same here. But we’re not just going to let him get away with this are we?”

“No, I was thinking that we could go confront him together.” 

“Yes. Please.” Raven stands up, picking up her glass. “I’m actually really angry at him right now. I mean, we’re not stupid. And it’s so obvious now why he wasn’t dancing with me just then.” She looks really annoyed. 

“Yeah, let’s go. I’m ready.” Clarke goes to stand up but then says, “Let’s just call him over here. He’s not worth walking over to.”

“True, very true.” Raven takes a seat and then yells out at Finn, sitting at the opposite end of the pool, already looking at them nervously like he knows what is about to happen, “Hey dickhead! Get your ass over here now.” 

She finishes her glass and then looks at Clarke’s half full one. “You gonna finish that?”   
Clarke shrugs, “You can.”

By the time Raven downs Clarke’s glass Finn has made his way over to where they’re sitting and is awkwardly hovering opposite the fire. 

“Take a seat,” Clarke says as Raven stares daggers. He sits down next to Raven, but a good half a meter away and holds his hands to the fire to warm them.

“So what’s up girls?” He asks nonchalantly.

Raven starts first. “Don’t you dare act like you’ve done nothing.”

“I have done nothing!” He exclaims. “Why are you guys so angry at me?”

“So you’re going to sit there and deny that you kissed me before you went on your date with Raven, then kissed Raven, telling her she had nothing to worry about, and then kissed me again! Also telling me that I had nothing to worry about!” Clarke said.

“Look, yes, I did ok. But the kiss meant nothing,” he said to Clarke. That made her laugh.

“Oh come on! As if you think you can get away with that line!” Clarke replies.

“And which kiss by the way? There were three!” Raven said.

“It only mattered when I was kissing you Clarke. We have something real.” He said, again only to Clarke, now acting like Raven isn’t even there.

“Something real?” She was really laughing now. “We have known each other for just over twenty four hours and your already kissing another girl and you’re trying to tell me that we have something real! This is actually hilarious.”

“Kissing her proved to me that we have something real.”

“That is disgusting. You are disgusting. That is so disrespectful to both me and Raven!”   
Clarke said.

“And also how is it that you are sitting here, hours after you told me that nothing is going on between you and Clarke, that nothing ever would happen between you and Clarke, that you are already trying to tell her that you have feelings for her.” 

“I effed up ok Clarke! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Just please give me another chance. Please. What we have could really last the distance.”

“Oh please! What we had didn’t even last the distance from the bedroom to the hideaway.” Clarke decided she’d had enough. Finn was being an absolute prick and even though she knows Raven doesn’t care about what Finn thinks anymore, sitting here watching him try to win Clarke back couldn’t be good for her.

“Come on, let’s go,” Clarke says to Raven as she stands up. Raven gets up and they walk away hand in hand.

…

Soon after the conversation with Finn, Clarke decided she wasn’t going to spend the night in the bedroom, being forced to sleep next to Finn. So when what was left of the party died down she got ready for bed and headed downstairs to the outdoor beds with her drink bottle. Thankfully she hadn’t spoken to Finn for the rest of the night, he seemed to at least have enough common sense to give her some space. 

Raven was talking to Octavia and Lincoln, who seemed pretty cosy, in the kitchen as Clarke walked by. 

“Hey,” Raven called out. “You sleeping down here?”

“Yeah, it’s better than being in there with him.” 

“Mind if I join?”

“No, of course not, come hop in whenever you want.”

“Ok sweet,” Raven smiled at her. 

Pretty soon the three in the kitchen all headed inside the house to get ready for bed, Raven yelling she’d be back soon, leaving Clarke all alone with her thoughts outside. 

Although it had been a bit of a roller coaster of a night, her brain is quiet right now. Just letting her sit in peace. It feels so odd but also so weirdly calming to be laying in a bed outside at night. The dark sky acts as another layer on top of her covers, and there’s a lot less light pollution than she’s used to, meaning she can actually see the stars. All of them. Or well, not all of them but more than she had seen in a long time. 

After a while she can hear some noise in the kitchen. What sounds like a kettle boiling and the fridge opening and closing. She can hear someone shuffling over to her bed, slow, as if they are trying not to spill any of their drink and she assumes that it’s going to be Raven but when she looks up it’s Bellamy. Bellamy looking all cuddly in his pyjama pants and a grey tee, glasses on, hair all messy and holding a mug of tea. 

“Hey,” he says with a soft smile on his face. “Mind if take a seat?”

Clarke shakes her head and pulls back the covers so that he can get in on Raven’s side of the bed. He carefully sits down and pulls the covers up to his waist as she lies down and looks at him. She snuggles her face into his side and he starts combing through her hair with his free hand. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks. 

Clarke groans. “I don’t know to be honest.” She sits up and takes his tea off of him before tucking into his side. He just sits there, letting her settle before he keeps slowly running his fingers through her hair. “I’m not going to cry over him or anything. I only knew him for a day. I think it’s just more emotionally draining than anything else.” He nods, stilling his hand and rests his head against hers. 

“So I take it you’re not coupling up with him then?” Bellamy asks, lightening the mood.  
“Ha. No.” Clarke says as she takes a sip of tea. He smiles, glad to see that she’s still ok, and begins to comb her hair again after she moves her legs to lie over his lap.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, passing the tea back and forth as his arm eventually rests on her shoulder and her head rests against his bicep. His fingers are drawing on the skin on her upper arm not covered by her pyjama tee when he talks again.   
“Do you want me to stay out here tonight?” he asks. “I don’t want you to be all by yourself out here.” 

Yes. Is what she wants to say. He puts her at ease, and she just wants to feel comfy all night. “Raven is already going to sleep out here too.” He nods his head. “Plus, I wouldn’t want to have to deal with a Grumpy Bell tomorrow if you didn’t get enough sleep.”   
He smiles at her. “How do you know about Grumpy Bell?” It’s an inside joke with his friends back home. 

“Octavia.” 

He shakes his head. “Of course.” He pulls her into his chest and nuzzles his head on top of hers. “I’ll just stay out here until Raven comes then.”

When she does come out Bellamy untangles himself from Clarke and stands up from the bed. “Kept it warm for you,” he says to Raven. As he walks past Clarke’s side of the bed she holds out the now empty mug for him to take. 

“Here’s your tea,” she says teasingly.

“Oh thanks,” he says smiling at her. He softly says “Night Clarke” just before he walks away from the two of them in bed. 

“Night,” she says back to him and when she turns away from him Raven is looking at her knowingly.

“What?” Clarke asks her. 

“Nothing,” Raven smirks and turns away from Clarke to sleep. “Night Clarke.”

“Night Raven.”


End file.
